Absolutely A Story of a Girl
by SuNsHiNe-BaByGiRl
Summary: A RHr songfic that takes place the summer after sixth year. Ron sees a negative change in Hermione that he thinks that only he can fix.


**_Hey everyone! This is my first R/Hr fanfic, as well my first Harry Potter themed one too. My other story is for Days of Our Lives and is a LUMI fic called Holiday Cards. Anyways,this is a short chapter as I am not sure how well this is going to work out. My writing right now isn't the greatest because the holidays are hectic, but please be kind if you review. Flames (though not too harsh!) are also greatly appreciated. Before I forget, everyone should listen to this song by Nine Days and this story takes place somewhat in Ron's POV. Anyways, here goes it: _**

**Absolutely (A Story of a Girl) - **A Ron/Hermione SongFic

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles._

Something in the summer after sixth year changed Hermione. I was the first person who noticed it.

She didn't come to the Burrow like she promised, nor did she write more than three letters to either Harry or I combined. Harry didn't seem at all too worried about her. _'She's probably lapping it up on vacation with her parents- and spending time with those Muggle boys,' _he had said. Harry was too busy snogging Ginny to care that our best friend was acting different, in the letters she sent.

All summer I waited for her to write and tell us when she was coming, but all she said was that she was fine and that something had come up so she would see us September 1st. Ginny said that it was only boy problems, but I didn't believe her either.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait up!" I called, spotting her mass of bushy hair on the platform of the Hogwarts Express, but she did not turn around. Instead, she just walked faster, and I lost her in the crowd. _'Bloody hell, is she ignoring me already? Wait, I didn't do anything yet!' _

Finally, I found her sitting in an empty compartment at the back of the train. She didn't seem to hear me come in, as her back was facing me, and for some reason, her shoulders were shaking. It was then it dawned on me that she was crying.

"Hey Hermione, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked gently, turning her around slowly so that I could see her face. Her eyes were blood shot, her face was tearstained and her clothes were hanging off her limp body.

Before answering me, she wiped her eyes dry and proceeded to laugh shakily, while looking down at her feet.

"Oh, hi Ron! Nothing's wrong. I am just a bit emotional because this is the beginning of our last year. That's all; nothing is the matter with me. How was your summer? Did Harry visit? I haven't seen him or Ginny on the train yet. I am sorry I couldn't come, I told you- something came up," she said rather quickly, her face still red.

Uncomfortably, I shifted my feet. "Uhh sure, Hermione. Yeah, Harry came, but fat lot of good that did- he spent all his time with Ginny, whom he has been secretly dating behind my back! The lousy git wouldn't talk to me for weeks after he told me because he was afraid of what else I might do to him." Hermione laughed genuinely at this point, which made me smile too. There was something about contagious about her smile that always made me want to smile too.

"Why did you not come visit? What something was so important that you missed seeing your two best friends this summer? I knew you went on vacation at the beginning of the summer but what about the rest? Don't tell me you were in Bulgaria, or I wouldn't want to hear it," I asked, grinning even wider. I had admitted to myself that I liked Hermione more than a friend last year when I realized that I was jealous of Krum. On the outside, I was smiling like a mad man, but on the inside, my stomach was churning and I was wishing she really wasn't with him. Hermione had made me promise to never speak "ill" of Vicky again, or she said she would curse me so bad that she wouldn't even know how to uncurse me.

"Haha Ron. No, I wasn't in Bulgaria on vacation, but speaking of which, I brought some of the pictures I took while in Spain with my parents. Here," her voice was muffled as she was looking through her bag.

For the next half hour Hermione commentated each picture of boring buildings and scenery, while I studied her face in each picture. There was no sign of the Hermione I knew. In her place there was a somber looking girl with a fake smile on her face. I looked back at Hermione who was chattering non stop about some building that I couldn't care less about, and saw the same look hiding in her face. She was putting on an act, and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why. I kept staring at her until she realized that I wasn't listening.

"Honestly, Ronald, I am teaching you a little bit of culture, and you just sit there with your mouth hanging open! You are going to be lost in the world after this year," she sighed irritably at me.

"Sorry 'Mione," I smirked, "I was just so fascinated, and you described everything so clearly that I was picturing it in my mind."

"Only you Ron, only you," she laughed whole heartedly, and it was from that moment on that I decided that I wanted to make her smile every time I talked to her.

And so I did. For the remainder of the train ride, I kept her laughing, only stopping when Harry and Ginny stopped by to say hello to Hermione, halfway through the ride.

Despite her behaviour of the last few months, I knew she would be okay because I loved her. And someday, when the time is right, I would tell her.


End file.
